


Lost Boys

by PoisonedRune



Series: Lost Boys [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedRune/pseuds/PoisonedRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday, Merlin would sit by the lake and wait to see if Arthur would just arise from the water. After spending almost 500 years doing so, he decided to stop, he decided that this almost childish dream of Arthur every coming back. Albion didn't need anymore saving; Camelot doesn't need a king anymore. Albion and Camelot was gone. Why would Arthur need to come back?</p><p>Until that one faithful day, but what Merlin didn't ever expect things would be so great.</p><p>Then, everything just had to go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is a little bit cliche, but stick around, I've got the other chapters in the works! :D

The boat where Arthur was laid to rest for all eternity drifted far off onto the lake of Avalon towards the lonely island that sits in the middle. Merlin stands there, eyes filled with tears and heart full of sorrow, watching as the boat slowly drowns into the waters. He walks away from the lake and never looks back.

Every night the same dream for the past hundred years, he’s lived alone. Merlin awakes from his sleep, his eyes burning from crying in his sleep. This dream has haunted him for all those years. He gets up and walks over to the mirror, wiping away his tears, he stares at himself in the mirror. He sees himself, but as someone else. His face old, wrinkles, long white beard as when he pretended to be Emrys and now he truly is Emrys.  
  
Standing by the window, he blows away the steam from his freshly made cup of cocoa, he looks out to see the lake that he once knew as lake Avalon, now surrounded by a housing estate. He then walks towards his little balcony that faces the lake, and sits there hours on end, but today he felt a little bit different, he didn’t want to just sit on his balcony and wait for something to happen, he had a sudden urge to sit on the sandy beach and wait.  
  
All he seemed to do was wait, all he did for those years was wait, and all he wanted to do was wait.  
And wait, he did.  
  
With a rug between him and the sand, he sat there, staring at the shimmering water. Then suddenly, clouds began to collect above the lake, calmly Merlin put down his cup and stood up, waiting, hoping Arthur would suddenly come out of the water.  
  
The clouds grew darker and a ray of light shone through the clouds as if giving merlin a glimmer of hope, the wind was blew strongly, Merlin kept his eye on the lake, praying to see Arthur emerge. Then the clouds moved away, the wind died down and nothing, no movements, not a single ripple in the water.  
  
Instantaneously, Merlin gave up. He was tired of waiting; he had had enough of constantly having to wait on Arthur. Walking back to his little house, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, but the footsteps continued. Without hesitation, Merlin turns around and casts a spell causing the person to be thrown on his back, without realizing who it was. A man lay on the ground, groaned in pain, and covered in red, silver and gold, shining upon his chest a golden dragon; the crest of the Pendragons.  
  
Merlin couldn’t believe his eyes, the moment he decided to give up, and there he was, Arthur lying on his back in pain because of him. Merlin ran towards him, laughing, “Arthur?”  
  
“Ugh, What was that?” still groaning from the pain, his eyes finally adjusting to this old man who was standing above him, “Wh- Who are you?!” he cried out failing to reach for a sword.  
  
Merlin was laughing again and managed to say, “Clotpole.”

“Merlin?”


	2. Reunited

 “What happened to you? Where am I?” said Arthur still dazed from that fall.

“I grew old, dollophead. As for where you are, you’re in England.”

“England?” questioned Arthur.

“Yes, England, it’s what these people call it now.” Said Merlin.

“Where is everyone? Where’s Gwen?”

Merlin’s gaze fell, he had hoped that Arthur would steer clear of that question.

“Arthur, everyone’s gone. It’s been almost 500 years since you died.” Trying to reason with the king.

“Then how am I here, Merlin? How? You don’t expect me to believe I died and now I’ve come back, why would I suddenly come back?”

“There was a prophecy, that you are the Once and Future King and when Albion was in need, you’d return. I’m not sure what need Albion has for you, as Albion is gone. Look at me, Arthur, the only reason I’m alive is because I’m a sorcerer.”

“Then turn back time, bring me back to Camelot.”

“Arth-“

“NO!” cutting Merlin off, “I remembered something Gaius said, you were supposed to be a great sorcerer, the greatest of all time, why couldn’t you use your magic to save me that time? Why? WHY DIDN’T YOU MERLIN?” shouted Arthur.

“I couldn’t. I wasn’t powerful enough to save you, because the blade Mordred had killed you with was forged of sorcery, and only the power of the She could heal you. I’m sorry, Arthur, you have to understand.”

“How can I understand any of this?” said Arthur staring at the lake.

“Merlin, is everyth-“ a voice familiar to Arthur. Arthur spun around in haste, “Sir Leon?”

“Arthur?” said Leon, not looking a day older. Leon approached Arthur and embraced his king. Arthur stood in place bewildered, “How are you alive?” asked Arthur.

“Remember that time where I was suspected dead and returned to Camelot because I had help from the druids? I drank from the cup of life. I’m Immortal.” He explained.

“You don’t look a day older, my friend.” Whilst slapping Leon on his shoulder. Both had been oblivious to Merlin walking off and back into his house.

“Come, I’ll bring you to his place.” Said Leon directing Arthur where to go, “and we need to get out of those ancient things.”

They entered Merlin’s little house and saw Merlin sitting on his couch, head back, eyes closed, with a tear still falling down his face.

“He’s not been himself lately, he keeps telling me that he felt something was wrong. I guess what needed to get you to return was he giving up. After all, since Albion disappeared, since everyone had gone, I came out to look for him and he’d be sitting by the lake waiting for your return. He needed you, Arthur. Anyways, make yourself at home, I’ll go get some clothes for you.” said Leon as he walked out the door.

Arthur sat by Merlin and stared at this old man that he couldn’t believe was once that skinny, lazy kid that was once his manservant and one and only friend. Arthur got up and walked around the little house, Merlin called home. His sword clanging against his armour, his chainmail bearing weight upon his shoulders, and the crest of the Pendragon upon his chest. He stood in front of a mirror and if what Merlin had said was true, that if was almost 500 years; he was certainly a man out of time. There was a noise at the door that caught Arthur off guard and he drew his sword.

“Calm down, it’s me. Here’s a shirt, jacket, a pair of jeans, pair of socks and some shoes. I hope they fit.” Leon handing over a pile of clothing to Arthur as he slides his sword backs into its sheath.  Arthur takes the foreign clothing from Leon and heads to the room in the back. It was an extra room, it was still empty and the bed had no sheets on it.

He can’t remember the last time he had taken off his armour on his own without Merlin or Gwen’s help. He misses her touch, how she smelt in the morning, her smile, and her reassuring voice. He slipped on the lavender smelling clothes Leon had given him. Once everything was on, he looked at himself in the mirror and knew he wasn’t meant to be there.  He walked out the room and Leon had prepared a few cups of tea and while Merlin still slept soundly.

“Sir Leon”

 “Please, just call me Leon. We’ve kinda passed the whole “sir” thing.” Said Leon, putting a hand on Arthurs shoulder, “here, have some tea.”

“Alright, Leon. By the lake, when you said, the reason I came back was because Merlin needed me, what did that mean?” while looking at the teacup questioningly, and taking a sip of tea.

“Like I said, he’s not been himself lately, before this he’d just get on with life, go fishing, mend the garden, entertain the children with stories of old, he’d tell me he’s still waiting for you, but then lately, these couple of days he’s just sat by the lake. Then I heard shouting, so I went outside and saw that Merlin was knelt on the sand as if something struck him and now we’re here.” Saying Leon while cooling his tea.

“but-“ tried Arthur.

“I gave up, “ a voice said, Merlin finally waking up. “I was waiting, then the clouds grew dark above the lake, the win blew fiercely, but it was all momentary, so I gave up, then Arthur appeared. I guess that’s what I needed to do; I needed to give up, all those year I waited. Anyways, lets just forget all this, you’re back we need to sort something’s out and teach you things of the 21st century.” 

“So soon?” said Leon.

“Might as well put him to good use.” Said Merlin chuckling as he walked into his room.


	3. Back to the Past.

After Arthur’s death, Merlin had sought refuge with the druids because of who he was they were much obliged. The druids had told him that since Queen Guinevere had discovered who the sorcerer was, she united the lands of Albion with magic, but all those who are suspected to use magic for evil were given the right to a fair trial before a decision was made. Ever since Gwen became Queen, Camelot had become such a peaceful place; there was singing and dancing in the streets, magicians entertaining young ones with their tricks. Yet, Merlin knew her heart was lonely. So he decided to return to Camelot to visit Gwen and Gaius.

The night he decided to, Percival was on duty at the gates, “Show yourself,” said the voice.

“Come on, Percival. Let an old friend through?” said the mysterious figure.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

Lowering his hood just slightly, “It’s me, Merlin, I’m here to visit Gwen and Gaius.”

“We thought you died, Merlin.” Percival embraced the skinny, pale boy.

Gasping for air, he pushed Percival off, “Now, can I go see Gwen?”

“I’ll bring you to her.”

Percival and the hooded figure walked through the castles, Merlin felt glad to be home, even if it was just for a while. He missed the familiar walls of the castle. Percival lead him to the King’s chambers, he knocked on the door and the familiar voice called out, “come in”.

“M’lady, a friend is here to visit.” Said Percival bowing to his Queen.

“A friend? At this time of night, who could it be?” he asks, confused.

Then that familiar goofy, smile on skinny boys face appears from behind Percival.

“Merlin!” her face glowed and she hugged him. “Arthur?”

Merlin was worried she’d ask, “I’m really sorry, Gwen. I tried, but It was too lat.“

“No, Merlin. I understand. I- I miss him so much.” She breaks down in a sob.

“Mother,” a little voice in the corner calls out, “Mother, I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, come here, child, everything’s alright. “

Merlin stands in shock, as his eyes falls upon this brunette-blue-eyed girl that looked so much like Arthur. Before he could say anything, Gwen answered his unasked question.

“This is Helena and yes she’s Arthur’s daughter. I found out I was with child just after being crowned Queen.”

Merlin stared at this child that fell asleep by Gwen, his blue eyes, brunette hair and fair skin, “she looks just like Arthur except for the hair.”

“You can imagine how hard it is for me to look at her sometimes, and her attitude, you’d think she’s Arthur. Oh Merlin, I’m so glad you’re back. Will you be staying long?” she asks as she tucks in little Helen into her bed.

“I’m sorry, but once I see Gaius and get my books, I have to go. I can’t stay here. It's just- ”

“I understand, you were always by his side. If you weren’t just a servant, I guess you and Arthur were best of friends. “

“Also, I have a gift for you, it’s a pendant from the druids, it’s meant for protection,” as it slipped into Gwen’s hands, the pendant shone bright red, “It’s so that no dark magic can ever hurt you."

“Thank you, Merlin. Thank you so much,” she reaches out and gives Merlin a hug.

“I’ve got to go now. Take good care of yourself and little Helena.” Said Merlin.

“Who’s that, Mother?” said little Helena.

“Just an old friend, here wear this. It’ll protect you from all the nightmares.”

“It’s pretty,” she clutches it in her tiny hand and falls back to sleep.

“Goodbye, Merlin” Gwen mouths as Merlin closes the door.

As Merlin closes the door he jumps at Percival’s voice, “To Gaius?”

“Uh, yes.”

 To Merlin these hallways now feel hollow. All the familiar faces are gone. As they reached Gaius’ chambers he felt like it was the right place to be, it was late and yet Gaius was still up making potions for the ill.

“What do you want, Percival?” asks Gaius.

“I don’t want anything, he does.” Said Percival.

Gaius turns to see Merlin looking small and fragile beside Percival.

“What in heavens name are you doing here?”

“I needed to see how you were doing and I needed to get some of my books.” Making himself at home he walks into where he once, his book of spells in that little nook of the floor, and another one in a hidden compartment of his cupboard. Collected his books and took a good last look at his chambers and left. Placing the books on the table, he looks to Gaius.

“What happened, Merlin?” asked Gaius, Merlin assumes he’s asking about Arthur.

“I didn’t get to the island on time. Morgana had cornered us as we were on our way, the horses ran off.”

“Then how’d you defeat Morgana?”

“I killed her, Gaius. I took Arthurs sword and killed her.” He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

“Then how did you manage to get Arthur to Lake Avalon?”

“I summoned the dragon and he brought us there, but it was too late. Arthur had already began getting cold, and by then I assumed the shard had reached his heart.” Breaking down in tears.

“You did all you could. After all, the once and future king will return when Albion is in need.” Said Gaius as he embraced Merlin. Gaius allowed Merlin to cry for a while, as he knew how much Arthur and Merlin had grown close over the years.

Merlin stood straight shaking of Gaius’ embrace and rubbing away his tears, “I best be off now, the druids may be worried why I’ve been gone for too long. You take care of yourself now, Gaius. Take care of Gwen, Little Helena, and this goof, Percival.” Hugging the old men one last time. “I’m not sure when I’ll ever return, but do know that you’ve always been like a father to me. I love you, Gaius.”

“And I you, Merlin. If you do ever come back, I’ll have your favourite meal prepared for you.”

Walking out the door, Merlin greets Percival, “Percival, where is Gwaine? Doesn’t he do the night hours with you?”

“Gwaine died at the hands of Morgana.” You could hear the pain in Percival’s voice; his best friend had died in front of his eyes. Merlin knew the feeling. He didn’t dare reply, as he knew despite his size, Percival was a very emotional person. As they approached the gates, “Well, I guess, this is goodbye. Take care of Camelot for me, Percival.”

“You know I will. Take care of yourself, Merlin.” Said Percival.

Passing the grand gates he knew this would be the last time he’d walk under the arches of Camelot’s gateways. He looked back one last time to see the crest of the Pendragon still soaring high above the palace towers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little twist :3


	4. Change

_“I can’t lose him! He’s my friend!” Screamed Merlin._  

Were the last things Arthur remembers from that day and everything was just blank that lead up till this day. It was a sunny day; a good day in fact and Merlin’s taking the opportunity to drag Arthur out to get him clothes and get himself used to life in this time.

For a while, Merlin had been working on a potion that he tried conjuring up himself. He wanted to be young again so Arthur didn’t feel so alone, like all those years he had felt alone. He finally got to try the potion he created, took it in one go and he felt funny.

“Merlin!” that familiar shouts, commanding voice shouted.

“Coming! Give me a minute or two.”

Merlin felt funny as he felt the warmth of the potion moved down his throat, he started choking, gasping for air.

Outside Arthur hears a loud coughing like sound, rushes into Merlins room and sees that skinny, pale skinned boy he knew all those years ago. The raven black hair falling slightly longer than it used to, Merlin turns around and has that sheepish grin on his face, “Ha, what d’you think?”

Arthur just stands there in shock as he swears he saw a 500-year-old man, with a long white beard and a hunched back walked into that room not long ago.

“How in heavens name did you do that?” asked a bewildered Arthur.

“Magic. Literally.” Said Merlin seemingly impressed with himself, “Wow, it’s good to be able to speak fast and it feels so much more energetic. Ugh my back!” he cracks his back as an old man would, “ah there, back to normal!” putting on a blue shirt, red hoodie and a blue scarf he walks past Arthur all jumpy and giddy at being young again.

Arthur is perplexed at his friend’s ability to be a 500-year-old to suddenly being that 20-something manservant he was. He looked the same, with that red hoodie and blue scarf.

“Come on, dollophead, there’s lot of things for you to learn!”

 

 ~~

Leon had a car and was already in the drivers seat; Arthur stood next to the roaring beast and looked utterly confused. “What is this?” he asks pointing to it.

“It’s a car. I’ll explain inside, now get in.” said Merlin opening the door for him like he was some king.

“500 years worth of things to explain. Help, Leon!” cried out Merlin.

“How does it move? It feels cold inside here. It’s soft too. What’s Leon doing?” a series of question came blurting out of Arthur.

“Okay, first, this is a car, it is run by an engine which, I’ll show you later. Leon is driving it; it’s like a cart but there’s the engine thing that helps it run.” Explained Merlin.

“Amazing.” Said Arthur as he looked out the window to see what once was Albion.

Leon drove them up to a nearby town, which surprisingly didn’t quite amaze Arthur as Merlin had expected. Leon pulled over in front of a shopping centre, “I’ll go look for a place to park the car, I’ll be at starbucks,” said Leon as Merlin and Arthur got out of the car.

“What d’you think?” said Merlin.

“It’s impressive, but my castle was much more splendid.” Said Arthur.

“Well this isn’t a residence for the king, idiot. It’s called a shopping centre.” Said Merlin as he dragged Arthur past the automated doors.

“Tho-those doors just opened on its own,” acclaimed Arthur.

“Sorcery!” said Merlin as he waved his fingers in Arthurs face.

Walking through the shopping mall, Merlin maintained a few steps behind Arthur to see his reaction to everything. Arthur looked up with amazement. The tall ceilings with glass roofs, the escalators, the one that got Merlin laughing painfully was when Arthur stood in front of an elevator door and as it opened people got in and the closed, and when it opened again, the people were gone.

“MERLIN! The people! They’re missing!! Do something!” he cried out.

“Okay.”

Since Arthur had wanted Merlin to do something, Merlin dragged him into the elevator, “no no no no! Merlin, what are you doing!”

“You wanted me to do something about it? I am now. I’m showing you what this thing is” dragging a resisting Arthur. ‘Bloody hell,’ thought Merlin, ‘how the hell is this guy so heavy!’

“God you got heavy!” Said merlin as he pushed the king into the elevator.

“I’m fighting fit!” exclaimed Arthur, “now tell me what does this thing do.”

“This,” as the doors opened Arthur realized he wasn’t where he was before.

“A teleportation device! Incredible!”

They walked some more until the reached the store Merlin was looking for.

“Here it is!” Said Merlin, “lets get you some clothes shall we?”

Arthur looked up and the sign above the entrance shone bright blue “PRIMARK”. Having no idea what it meant, he followed Merlin.

Merlin definitely had a thing for Red, Blue and Brown. Everything he picked for were of those colours. Except Arthur was attracted to things of Red and Yellow. Once they were done in Primark and both Arthur and Merlin happy with their purchases, they headed out to look for Leon. As they walked past more shops, something caught Arthur’s eyes. A red polo shirt, embroidered with the yellow horse and man riding it.

“Merlin, I want this.” Sounding like a little kid really wanting a new toy.

Merlin knew it reminded him of his armour with the crest of the Pendragon. Merlin couldn’t afford that, so he sighed and dragged Arthur away.

“I don’t have enough money for that. I’m sorry.” Feeling just a little bit guilty. They approached Starbucks and saw Leon sitting comfortably sipping on his coffee.

“You boys ready?”

“One last stop though.” Said Merlin.

Arthur was still in his own little world.

They got back into the car and drove to a shop called, “Avalon”, that made shirts of all kinds. Arthur was rather confused why they were there, Leon too. Only Merlin knew. Merlin had felt bad for not being able to buy that polo shirt for Arthur, so he decided to get one made.

Merlin walked into the store and was greeted by a cheerful girl from behind the counter, “Oh hello, how may I help?” she chirped.

“Ah, hello there. I would like to get this printed onto a red polo shirt?” said Merlin showing her a picture of the Pendragon crest on his phone. (Yes, Merlin has a phone, a pretty nifty one too!)

“Whoa! That’s the crest of the Pendragon! I love those stories, ah, such tales. King Arthur sounds like a great king, I wonder if he was good looking?” She said, “Okay, that was embarrassing, I’m sorry. Aha.”

Merlin felt laughing out loud at that thought, but he just chuckled.

“Oh, right then, when would you like the shirt?” she asks.

“Will this Friday be fine? Oh, Size L by the way.” said Merlin

“More than enough time. I’ll see you then.”

 “Oh my! Come around just after 1,” she says with a smile stretching across her face.

“Brilliant! I’ll be here! Anyway, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me in the car! Thank you! I’ll see you on Friday!” with a similar smile that made his eyes disappear.

Merlin hadn’t realized how long he had been in there, walking out of the store, he saw that Arthur had fallen asleep in the back seat and Leon was scrolling through his phone, reading something. Merlin felt it was time to get back at Arthur for all those times Arthur teased him. He went to the window, where Arthur’s head rested. BAM BAM BAM “DOLLOPHEAD! DOLLOPHEAD!” screamed Merlin while tapping loudly on the window. Arthur woke up in a shock with his I’m-going-to-kill-Merlin face! Merlin was in pain from all the laughing and got into his seat in the front, he was still laughing, then Arthur decided its payback.

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin’s neck and ruffled Merlin’s hair with his knuckles, “Who’s the dollophead now? Eh, clotpole?!”

Leon just sat in his seat laughing as he watched two grown men act as if they were 9 year-olds. Merlin stopped squirming from Arthurs attack. Arthur got a little worried; over the years Merlin had learnt a little trick of ways to stop his pulse. Arthur checked his breath and Merlin wasn’t breathing. He got so worried, he went pale, “Leon! Do something! We have to take him to a physician!”

A small chuckle came from Merlin. Leon looked to Arthur in utter confusion. Then, Merlin broke out in laughter, “Oh, God! You should have seen each others faces!”

“Not funny, Merlin!” said Arthur, “Almost thought you died.”

“Wow, King Arthur? Caring for his manservant now?” as Merlin questions Arthur.

“Yes, you idiot! You and Leon are the only friends I have in this world, so stop being such an idiot.” With this statement, Merlin actually felt bad for doing that trick.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, okay. Now lets go home.” Said Merlin.

 

~~

 

They had been out all day that, by the time they got home it was time for dinner. Merlin had instructed Arthur to set the table while he prepared dinner of Chicken Roast, mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Merlin came out with the food and was pretty impressed that the table was set out pretty nicely.

“I’m impressed.” Said Merlin putting down the roast chicken.

They sat down and had their meals, there was a feeling tugging at Merlin, he needed to tell Arthur about Helena. He had to, since he met the girl at Avalon.

“This is incredible, Merlin.” Chewing away at his chicken.

“Arthur, I’ve got to tell you something.” Said Merlin playing with his food.

“Brilliant stuff, this is!”

“Arthur!”

“What?” said Arthur with his mouth stuffed with food.

“A while after you had gone, I returned to Camelot.” Explained Merlin.

“Wait – so after, what happened, you never returned to Camelot?”

“There was nothing there for me. My destiny had called upon me protecting you and I failed. “

“But-“

“No, Arthur, let me finish. So, I went back to say my final farewells to everyone, when I met Gwen-“

“Gwen, how was she?” asked Arthur, his eyes glowing almost tearing up.

“She knew what she had to do, but that’s not the thing-“

Arthur got up from his chair and stared out the window as he always did when he was thinking. “I’m glad she was well.” He finally said.

“Arthur. When I visited her, there was someone with her-“

“What?!”

“No, no. Not in that sense. A little girl, her name was Helena.”

Arthur turned around, eyes widened, mouth hung open, “Helena?”

“Yes. Bright blue eyes as clear as the ocean, dark brown curls enveloped her face and rosy pink skin.”

“Merlin, who is Helena?” his eyes glistened with hope.

“She was your daughter, Arthur.”

 

~~ 

 

Arthur threw himself onto the sofa, his eyes blank, mouth hung open, “I-“ pointing to himself, “I had a daughter? And her name was Helena?” that broke him. He was sobbing heavily.

Merlin got up and sat by his friend, gently stroking his back. “I was only shocked to see her. Her eyes were as blue as yours and her hair as brown and curly as Gwen’s.” The mention of Gwen’s name made Arthur sob even harder. Through the years Merlin had known Arthur, he’d never seen Arthur this way. Even when his Uther died, he was calm and keeping the pain inside, I guess time does change people, even if he was dead most of that time.

He sat up straight, wiped away his tears and maintained his composure, like what a king would do. “Are you alright?” asked Merlin.

“I am. I’m fine. The past is the past. I’m just glad Gwen was never alone.” Sniffled Arthur. Arthur walked back to the table, picked up his plate and went into the kitchen. Merlin finished off with his dinner and carried his plate to the kitchen to find Arthur on the floor leaning against the wall. “Arthur! Are you all right? What happened?” with panic in his voice.

“I miss Gwen so much, Merlin.” And again he broke into sobs.

“Okay, this might take a while,” Merlin said to himself as he tried lifting Arthur to his feet, “I know you do. Now, go get some sleep, there’s much you have to learn.”

Dragging Arthur into his room and putting him to bed, Merlin felt a familiarity with all this; he had actually missed having to always look after someone, especially Arthur. Arthur had always been one of his most trusted friends, despite having an odd start to their friendship. He tucked Arthur in as if he was a baby; soft sobs still came out from him. It broke Merlin’s heart; he wished he could do something, no magic; no matter how powerful could ever turn back time.

Merlin cleared the table, washed the dishes and threw himself on the sofa. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

~~

 

The next morning, Merlin woke up to a shriek. Arthur had got into the shower and turned the hot water.

“MERLIN!” he screamed.

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled. “What is it now?”

“This magic thing that rains water, it’s bloody hot!”

“You see this blue thing? You twist that for the cold water, and if you want it nice and warm, you twist both until it’s a suitable temperature. Get it? Now try.”

Arthur twisted the knobs, then placed his hand under the water, “Ah, perfect. Now get out!” he instructed. 

Once both the boys were all clean and washed up, Merlin had dragged Arthur around the town that was nearby and thought him a thing or two. They rented bicycles and Merlin had to teach him ride one.

“Think of it as a horse,” explained Merlin.

“BUT A HORSE HAS 4 LEGS.” Arthur screeched.

They tried from up a hill, Arthur held on tightly and Merlin held the back, “Don’t you dare let go, Merlin” said Arthur before rolling down the hill. It was too late, Arthur hadn’t realized he was actually cycling down the hill on his own. Merlin was at the top of the hill laughing till his sides hurt. “MERRRRLLIIIINNNN” Arthur screamed as he finally took control of the bicycle.

“Merlin!” he screamed once more, “I’M DOING IT! I’M RIDING THIS THING.”

Merlin was glad to see Arthur so pleased. He had been brooding all morning because of last night. Through the little park that was just below the hills, Merlin and Arthur rode on their bikes. They stopped by the bridge and stood over the pond that stretched out through the park. “I’m glad you were waiting for me, Merlin. I’m not sure what I would have done if you weren’t there. You are definitely a very faithful friend and I thank you for it.” Said Arthur as he patted Merlin on the back.

A smile spread across Merlin’s face as he received a rare compliment from Arthur. Merlin had lost track of time and realized he was supposed to pick up Arthurs shirt!

“Arthur! We have to go!” cried out Merlin, hopping back onto his bike.

“What? Where to?”

“Never mind that, come on! We’ll be late!”

They cycled quickly, well, Merlin did, and had to stop every once in a while because Arthur was still a little wobbly, but managed, eventually he got managed to get a little more stable. They had stopped in front of the store, and Arthur recognized it.

“What are we doing here?” before he even finished his sentence Merlin had already disappeared into the store. 

The chirpy girl is there again, and remembers Merlin. “You’re late, you know that.” She says looking very cross.

“I’m sorry, lost track of time.” Merlin replied sounding a little worried.

She starts laughing and confuses Merlin, “No worries! I was just messing with you.”

“Oh,” he chuckles, “how much is the shirt, by the way?”

“Fifteen quid, it is.”

He passes her £15 exactly and takes the bag from her.

“Thank you very much! See you around!”

‘That is one cheerful girl.’ Thought Merlin.

“Why are we here? What’s in the bag?” asked Arthur.

Merlin reached into the bag and took out the red shirt, “What do you think?”

Arthur’s eyes widened and grabbed the shirt and stared at it for a moment, “It’s just like the one in the store-“

“Only this one has your crest on it! I got it personally made.” Explained Merlin.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“I got you a nice shirt, and you call me an idiot. Wow.”

Merlin didn’t expect the following event. Arthur going in for a hug, he held onto Merlin for a while, “Thank you.”

 “Wow. He says, Thank you, and now he’s hugging. Okay, okay! Let’s stop all this hugging and get home! It’s getting late.” Said Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to the Lost Boys story. 
> 
> This is where one story ends and another is to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to post, I've been busy as Uni just started and I've had exams! Anyways, this is the very last chapter to the series! 
> 
> would love your feedback and criticism! :) 
> 
> Enjoy <3

 Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. A whole year had passed by since Arthurs return. He had learnt so much from Merlin and Leon over the year. He even learnt how to drive Leon’s car. Arthur was always proud at the fact that he was a fast learner.

One day, Arthur and Merlin had spent a day by the lake because the sun was shining, “I’ve come to realize something, after all these years of our friendship, I have no idea when the anniversary of your birth is.”

Merlin was utterly confused; this was a very random statement, coming from Arthur. Merlin chuckled slightly, “you want to know when my birthday is?”

“Yes, yes. Come on, tell me!” he ordered.

“Alright, alright! It’s next Thursday actually.”

“WHAT! Why did you choose to tell me now?!” screeched Arthur.

“Uh, you asked remember?”

“Fine, fine. I know I did! We shall celebrate! With a feast!”

“And who’s gonna cook?”

“Yo- oh, I will! With Leon’s help!” acclaimed Arthur.

“Okay, I can’t wait to see what happens.”

 

The week approached and it was finally time to celebrate Merlin’s birthday! There was a cake on the table which had, “Happy Birthday, Clotpole” written on it, “Seriously Arthur, get your own words. Clot-pole’s mine.” Leon came out of the kitchen with a whole roasted duck!

“Happy Birthday, Merlin! Curious, how old are you?” asked Leon.

“Honestly, I lost track.” Laughed Merlin.

Then Arthur walked out the kitchen with a crate of Alcohol. “I’m a somewhat unsure about what this beverage is. I went to the shop and asked for their finest brew and they gave me this, they said it has ‘Alcohol’. I do hope it’s good.”

They then sat down and devoured the whole duck and drank till the alcohol ran dry. “MERLIN! I told you,” Arthur pointing to Merlin, “I demanded that my goblet doesn’t run dry!”

“Shut up, Arthur or I’ll drive an arrow through your head.” Merlin replied.

They definitely had far too much to drink; Merlin had never gotten so drunk before. “I bet you miss this, Merlin. All those times you wasted in the tavern, avoiding your duties.”

“Leon! Do you still have that crossbow I borrowed last time?” asked Merlin.

Leon was just sat there laughing and very much intoxicated as the other two, “Is it the bow you wanted to kill Arthur with because he was driving you mad, sorry, Merlin, lost it when Camelot fell.”

It then grew silent between the three.

Arthur looked to Merlin, “You- you tried to kill me?” Arthur broke into a fit of laughter, “You? TRIED to kill me? Don’t make me laugh.” Yet, he continued laughing.

Merlin stood up, hammered his bottle onto the table, “YOU,” a finger in Arthurs face, “Arthur Pendragon, do you not know who –I- am? I AM THE GREATEST SORCEROR OF ALL TIME, THE LAST OF THE DRAGONLORDS. FEAR ME!!!” Merlin screamed out then falling to the ground laughing.

 

The morning arrived, sun shining through the windows caused Arthur to wake up. He groaned and held a hand to his head as he felt a throbbing pain in his head. “Merlin,” he kicked Merlin who had passed out on the floor. Leon was nowhere to be seen.

“God, what is this pain in my head?” asked Arthur.

“It’s a hangover,” said Leon.

“What?”

“It’s a headache. Your head hurts from the amount of alcohol you consumed and by the looks of it, we all had a lot to drink last night, here, I have a simple remedy that usually makes it easier to get through the day.” He then passed a glass of green goo to Arthur.

“What’s in this thing?” questioning the colour of the liquid.

“It’s best you don’t ask and just drink it”

Arthur then proceeded to drinking it, “oh god, what is that awful taste.”

Leon just laughed, “like I said, don’t ask.”

 

Arthur walked over to Merlin because he realized he hadn’t moved. “Merlin, you lazy fool. Get up.” He then turned Merlin over and Merlin was paler than his usual self. “Leon!” Arthur screamed, “Something’s not right, he’s burning up.” Leon lifted Merlin and placed him on the bed. “I’ll get some wet towels to try get his temperature down.” Leon said. Arthur took a chair and sat by Merlin’s bed.

“Whatever you’re doing now, Merlin. Stop it. It’s not a funny joke. You and your stupid magic.” Arthur had hoped for a response but not a single word or movement from Merlin.

Arthur couldn’t risk loosing Merlin; he was the closest thing he had to a family, besides Leon. Leon came back with towels and cold water, “I’ll run out to the chemist for some medicine.” said Leon as he placed the tub of water and towels by Arthur.

Days had past, Merlin’s fever went down, colour began returning to his face, but he still hadn’t woken up. Arthur had gotten even more worried. One morning after breakfast, he walked into Merlin’s room and shouted, “Damn it, Merlin! I’m getting tired of this. You can’t die! You’re my friend! I can’t loose you. Not now, NOT EVER!” Arthur screamed, just then Merlin moved, eyes trying to open, “Arthur?” he said whilst trying to sit up, but after being still for almost 4 days, he found it difficult.

“Merlin!” Arthur rushed to help Merlin sit up.

“What happened?” Merlin asked.

“After the party the other night, you passed out and you’ve been down with a fever for the past 4 days.” Explained Arthur, “I’m glad you’re well again, let me get you a glass of water.” He walked out the room; Merlin looked at his hands and saw that it had gotten wrinkly and spotty, as it was when he was an old man. Was the potion wearing off with bad side effects? Even Merlin was unsure.

Arthur came back in with a glass of water, “here, drink.” Merlin reached out for the glass, “what’s wrong with your hands, Merlin?” asked Arthur.

“Oh, uh, nothing. I’m not sure actually. Ignore it.” He said as he took the glass and engulfed all the water.

The days went by as normal, but Arthur kept a closer eye on Merlin. He hadn’t been himself lately, constantly coughing, always needing to rest. Merlin feared this may happen, but he was glad it’s been more than a year.

One night they were over at Leon’s place because there was a football match going on. Arthur had grown to love football and learnt a lot from Leon. The two would actually join the local secondary school for some games. They sat in front of the telly, Arthur and Leon screaming at the telly as if they were in the stadium.  Merlin just stood nearby as he watched the two. At least if he were to die, Arthur would be left in the right hands. It hurt him to think that way, but he knew it was going to happen. Almost 500 years of waiting for Arthur and getting him back just to spend another two years with Arthur broke Merlin’s heart. Besides them, Will, Gwen and the Knights, Merlin never really had friends. He had always been the lonely sort, but the one thing people always admired him for was his bravery.

Merlin looked down to his hands, and they were still wrinkly and old, he wondered when he’d turn back into an old man again. He constantly hides his hands in his pockets or let his sleeves cover them.

Arthur got up and saw Merlin leaning against the kitchen door frame, “You alright there, Merlin?’

“Yeah. Good as usual!” Merlin smiled, though he know it was the total opposite.

“Good.” A wide smile stretched across Arthurs face.

How is Merlin going to break it to Arthur that he was going to eventually die? He decided to talk to Leon about this, so it won’t come to a shock to him as well. While Arthur was in the kitchen keeping himself busy looking for a drink, Merlin approached Leon, “Leon, I need to tell you something, let’s step outside for a bit?”

 “Yeah, sure, Merlin.” They stepped outside for a moment, “What is it, Merlin?”

“Remember when Arthur first came back? I took a potion to make myself young again, it’s having side effects, now. I’m slowly growing to my old self again and I’m just a little scared that I might die soon. I’m not sure, but maybe.” Explained Merlin.

“Don’t worry, Merlin. Everything will be alright.” Leon had always been very positive and saw good things in the bad. With a reassuring smile, he hugged Merlin and went back into the house. Little did they realize Arthur had been spying on the two that were outside? Leon walked in, but before he could go in any further Arthur stopped him. “What was that all about?” confronted Arthur.

“Oh, nothing. No worries,” Again with that reassuring smile whilst patting Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur proceeded to walk outside and stood by Merlin, “You’re keeping something from me. Tell me, what is it?”

“I can’t. For your well-being, I can’t.” said Merlin.

“What is it?! You know you can tell me!” he demanded.

Merlin wanted to tell him, so he’d be prepared, but he didn’t want to break Arthur. It had only been a year and he had gotten pretty used to the life here, he even tries making friends. At that thought, Merlin knew what he had to do, get Arthur more friends! So Arthur won’t be to alone once he would eventually die.

“Oh, nothing. Was thinking that maybe you should get a job and wondered if there was an opening at where Leon works.” Said Merlin, coolly.

“To be very honest with you, Merlin, I was thinking of getting myself one too! I see you working so hard and now you’ve got to feed me and yourself, I thought it was a little unfair that you had to do all the hard work.”

“Well, well, well, what is this? King Arthur wanting to get down and dirty?”

“Get down and dirty? I won’t be working in the stables, if that’s what you’re saying. That was always your job.” Said Arthur.

“No, idiot. It’s just a saying, never mind. We’ll find you that job in the morning.”

~~

 

Weeks went by, Arthur was happy with his job in the local supermarket and Merlin could feel he was growing slightly weaker by the day, because Merlin couldn’t actually afford a car, Leon would pick Arthur up after work every day, even though Arthur had learnt to drive, though he had not taken the driving examinations so it’ll still be illegal for him to be driving.

 

One day Leon came by to Arthur’s work place, Arthur was just about to go on his break and Leon knew that, so it was rather surprising that Leon would come by.

“Arthur,” called out Leon.

“What are you doing here Leon? Don’t you have work too?” asked a slight confused Arthur.

“It’s Merlin.”

 

Those two words struck a fear in Arthur’s heart. He couldn’t loose his one true friend. He just couldn’t. Arthur was prepared to drop everything to go back to see if Merlin was all right.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s not himself…”

“What do you mean? You really have to elaborate more, Leon.”

“I can’t explain, you need to see him for yourself! He’s not alright.”

Arthur’s heart sank; he needed to get off work for today to make sure his friend is okay. “Louis, tell Rupert I have to take the day off, I don’t care if I’m not going to get paid, my friend needs me right now and I need to be there for him. Please? Thanks!” as he rushes by his colleague.

They jump into the car and rush back to Merlin’s house. When Arthur had left in the morning Merlin was perfectly fine, he was himself, making breakfast for him and making jokes, it had only been 5 hours since he left, what could have gone wrong to make Leon worry so much?

Arthur leaped out of the car and ran to the door slamming it open, “Merlin!” he cried running to Merlin’s room. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The young Merlin was gone; he was back to the old 500-over-year-old Merlin, long white hair, wrinkly skin and droopy sad eyes; sitting in his chair by the window.

“What in heavens name has happened to you, Merlin?” Arthur crouched by Merlin’s side.

“I-I’m note sure, I think the potion I created when you came back to transform myself to when I was younger finally faded. I never knew it could fade.” He croaked, coughing sounding as if his lungs could just fall out his mouth anytime soon.

“God, you sound horrible, I’ll get you a glass of water.”

“If you need anything else, just call me. I need to get to work.” Said Leon.

“Thank you, Leon.” Said Arthur.

“Don’t mention it. I know how much he means to you,” patting Arthur on the back, “it’s Merlin, he’ll be alright in no time.”

Here’s what both of them didn’t know; he wasn’t. The potion had a much stronger effect then they thought; it was killing him, he was ageing faster than usual. Arthur called into work and said he would need to take the week of to take care of his friend. Arthur did all he could to keep Merlin comfortable, but every day he would seem frailer, so one day he decided to make Merlin stretch his legs instead of just sitting or lying down in bed. The strolled around the lake outside, “Arthur, if I-”

“No. Don’t even think it. Don’t you dare.” Arthur said stopping Merlin from saying anything stupid.

“From the beginning you’ve been a stubborn prat, you know that.” Said Merlin.

“Oh shut up.”

“Hah. You couldn’t even find a proper retort.” Said Merlin followed with a very throaty cough.

“God, you’re seriously sounding horrible. I hate it.”

They walked on for a bit and without realising it, Arthur had walked on without Merlin, Merlin was bent forward, hand on his chest, “Arthur,” he tried calling out, but the clotpole didn’t hear. Arthur looked around and realised he had walked on, looking back he saw his friend on the ground hands clutching he chest. Running towards his friend, he screamed, “Merlin!” Arthur picked Merlin up and let him rest on his lap.

“God, it hurts. My heart hurts. It feels heavy like a rock is sitting on my chest,” croaked Merlin.

“I can call Leon, we can get you to the hospital.” Cried Arthur.

“Arthur, you hav-“

“SHUT UP! I won’t let you die! I can’t lose you! You’re my friend.”

A small almost silent laugh came from Merlin, as he was cradled in Arthur’s arms, “What’s so funny for, gods sake?”

“I said the exact same thing before you died.” Said Merlin. Arthur fell silent, and could feel his chest tightening he suddenly let out a sob, “Merlin, you can’t die.”

“I’ve lived long enough. I got to see you again, bloody hell Arthur, I waited for you for 500 hundred years.”

Merlin was growing colder, Arthur held him closer. “You can’t die, not now. Not ever. Aren’t sorcerers supposed to be immortal?”

“I made myself young again, I turned back time, and so now that I’m dying it’s all accelerating. It was a good 5 extra years I had with you, it was a pain, but it was good to see you again, Arthur.”

“No, Merlin. No.”

“I hope you find someone, though I know your feelings for Gwen can never be replaced, but I hope you do. I hope you live life to the fullest, remarry, have a family. Make friends. Good luck, my friend and thank you. Thank you.”

Merlin’s body went limp, life faded from his eyes, colours flushed away from his skin. Arthur held Merlin close, tears running down his cheeks, all those years ago, would he ever have imagined he would feel this way about that annoying little boy who called him a prat in the village square?

He carried Merlin back into the house, lay him on his bed and sat by the lifeless body that was once Merlin; his eyes stinging from all the crying.

A knock on the door caused him to get out of his dazed state; it was Leon. Leon didn’t say anything when he figured what happened looking at the state Arthur was in. “I’m sorry, Arthur.”

“We just need to burry him some place.”

Arthur carried Merlin’s body deep into the forest that was by the lake; they had found an open space where the sun could shine through the trees. “Here seems perfect. Merlin would have liked this.” Said Arthur. Leon started digging, and once it was deep enough he helped Arthur lower Merlin’s body into the grave. Arthur climbed into the deep hole and covered the body of his friend with his cape that bore the crest of the Pendragon, lays the Excalibur on his chest and crossed his arms over it.

“Lancelot was right. You were by far the bravest one of us all, you were the one I should have knighted, but knowing you, you’d refuse to be knighted. You were always no matter what, loyal to me. I just hate that you lied to me all those years. Goodbye, old friend. Rest well.”

They proceeded to covering up the grave, collected a few stones and pilled it up, as they would mark a grave.

 

~~

2 weeks later.

 

 

Leon and Arthur decided to have a night out at the pub, “Leon, I’ve decided to leave and go somewhere else, start a new life. It’s just rather difficult being here. At first it was hard because I didn’t have Gwen, now that I’ve lost Merlin, it’s even harder.” Explained Arthur.

“I understand.” Said Leon raising his pint of beer.

“I hope you’ll be alright on your own here,” Arthur looking slightly guilty for leaving Leon.

“Oh, I won’t actually, I got offered a job in Cardiff, that’s in Wales.”

“That’s brilliant! Congratulations! Promotion, I suppose?”

“Yeah, thanks, where will you go though?” asked Leon.

“I don’t know, to be honest. I might go to London, see what’s the big fuss about the place is or maybe somewhere by the sea. I’ve always loved the sea.”

“Brighton. Brighton, beautiful, you’ll love it there.” Suggested Leon.

“Brighton is it then,” as they sat there quietly finishing their drinks.

 

~~

 

“This is it then, thank you so much for everything, Leon, you’ve been a great friend,” said Arthur reaching out his hand for a shake.

“Don’t mention it, all these years, it’s been an honour to serve you, sire.”

“Oh my god, Leon, quit that. I’m not a king anymore.”

“I know,” he laughed, “one for the road, long live the king! Take care of yourself Arthur, if you need anything you know how to contact me, yeah.”

“Once again, thank you, Leon.”

 

Arthur boarded the train that was bound for Brighton; there was no turning back. As the train left the station, in the corner of his eyes he saw someone familiar leaning against a pillar, black hair, pale skinned, tall and lanky, blue scarf around his neck with a red top and a brown coat, the person nodded. Arthur couldn’t believe his eyes, he did a double take and the person had disappeared.

“It was good to see you one last time, old friend.” Arthur whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :) 
> 
> Here is a playlist I had on throughout the entire time I was writing this!! It's a bit of an odd combination of songs, but it did help :3
> 
> It's Time - Imagine Dragons  
> King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men  
> Past Lives - Ke$ha  
> Skyfall - Adele  
> You're The Voice - John Farnham (An Essential Merthur song!)  
> On My Way - Boyce Avenue  
> The Call of Destiny/ Titles - Merlin OST  
> The Call - Regina Spektor  
> This is Home - Switchfoot  
> Brave - Josh Groban
> 
> <3


End file.
